Hearts in the Harbor
by Riain
Summary: Tie in to my story Respectfully, CMC Dixon. So we know Mels and Daryl have a past...This one shot answers what happened in Apra Harbor. Daryl/Mels, if you don't ship it don't read it. One shot smut. Don't need to read RCMCD, but it kinda helps to. "M" for language, smut, some hardcore. You've been warned...


_**As requested by some of you faithful readers, here is your one shot about what happened in Apra Harbor between Mels and Daryl. It was originally slated as a full tie in, but since I changed the events of RCMCD around, the tie in is no longer needed. If you don't like Mels and you don't ship Mels/Daryl, please don't read any further and flame me for it after. I warned you this was gonna happen, whether or not anyone wanted it to. They have a history and well, if you've read RCMCD you are well aware of this.**_

_**This one's for my girls- Halohunter89 and Slytherin-Princess10. I love y'all...hope you love this.**_

* * *

It was the second to last night of the deployment to Naval Base Guam. CM1Daryl Dixon had been sweating his ass off in the tropical weather of Apra Harbor, getting the machinery straightened out for NMCB 40. He'd spent plenty of time sightseeing in the "poor man's Hawaii" with his best friend CM1 Melanie Heiderschiedt. They'd dived the harbor, rode horses on the beach, hiked and hit the local bars and restaurants. Wherever one was, the other wasn't far behind. Tonight, they were in the Enlisted club on base—Rumors, celebrating the end of the deployment. Daryl had already downed quite a few beers before seeing Mels walk into the bar, her eyes searching him out in the sea of Seabees in the greens. She looked sexy as sin in her green cammies all the sudden, Daryl wasn't sure if it was the booze talking or his walls were coming down. Mels sidled up to him, her nails raking against his bare arm, the Seabees went sleeves up in this heat. Daryl felt the shiver run up his spine as Mels turned her smile on him. She tucked her cover into the pocket of her cammies before rapping on the bar, getting the Filipino barkeep's attention.

"Hey brah, can I get a shot of whiskey and a beer?" Mels' accent cut through the din of the bar, making every head turn to look at her. Most of the guys in the battalion treated her like one of the boys, thinking she batted for the other team. Daryl knew better, she just hadn't found the right man for her yet. Mels threw back the shot that appeared in front of her, sipping from the beer as her eyes met Daryl's over the rim of the Guinness. Daryl swallowed hard, seeing the emeralds burning in her eyes. He called up two whiskey and cokes, as well as two more shots. By the time Daryl and Mels called it a night it was nearly midnight, and they had to report to muster at 0700.

Mels leaned into Daryl as they stumbled back to the barracks, his arm around her shoulders to help keep her upright. For being a roughneck mechanic, Mels couldn't her liquor near as well as Daryl could. He'd know this for the last two years since Mels had reported to the battalion. Daryl liked her no-nonsense brashness, and that she wasn't afraid of anything. They'd become friends quickly, Mels moved into Daryl's house as a roommate.

* * *

As they stumbled past the Navy Lodge, Mels stopped, turning to look at Daryl. His eyes met hers in the moonlight, her chin tipped up to the building, "Whaddya say we stop dancin' and see what happens in the morning Daryl?" Mels' Minnesota accent was even thicker than normal, they'd burned through a hefty bar tab before they called it over.

Daryl's eyebrow quirked up, this was a new development to the relationship between them. He couldn't deny that the liquor flowing through his blood made his libido and the walls he had carefully built around him blow apart. Especially when it came to Mels. Daryl laid his hand against her cheek, knowing that this was something he had wanted for a while, and it wasn't against regs with them being the same rank.

He swallowed thickly, nodding his head. "Suppose we oughta see what we can make of it." His heart started thudding in his chest, it'd been awhile since he'd last got laid. It would be a lie if he said that they hadn't been heading for this train wreck anyway, with the way they were always together. Mels grinned, pressing a tight kiss to his lips before dragging him by the hand up to the front doors of the hotel. Both stowed their covers in the thigh pocket of their pants, returning to the business attitudes the Navy expected of them. Daryl pulled out his credit card, booking a room for what was left of the night. The young Filipino girl behind the desk smiled at them as Daryl signed the check in form in his usual scribble. Mels fought to keep the grin off her own face, antsy on her feet. Daryl thanked the girl for the keycard, turning left at the hallway to find room 112.

Before the door even had time to click shut behind Mels, Daryl had her pinned up against the door, his lips on hers like she was his only salvation. His fingers jerked the buttons of her blouse open, shoving it down her arms to pool at her feet. Mels moaned into Daryl's mouth, it had been so long since she had let someone touch her like Daryl was. His hands moved with precision, pulling the tight brown uniform t-shirt out of her pants and over her head. Mels whimpered at breaking the seal of his lips on hers, the loss of his tongue in her mouth making her gasp. Daryl chuckled as he unsnapped her bra, running it down her arms. Mels gasped as Daryl palmed her full breasts, pinching the rosy nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Mels grabbed the collar of his blouse, fumbling through the fog of her desire to get the buttons undone. Daryl bit the space where Mels' neck and shoulder met, sucking hard before soothing the skin with his tongue. Mels whined as his arms shucked off the blouse, her nails raked down the chiseled lines of his chest under that tight t-shirt.

Daryl's nostrils flared as fire ran down his chest, a rumble resonating through his chest. "Open yer fuckin' eyes Mels." Daryl sucked a breath seeing her pupils blown, the green he loved nearly non-existent. Mels yanked the t-shirt over his head, not caring where it landed. Daryl pinned her hands over her head against the door, a small yelp coming from her throat. Daryl bit a line of fire down her chest, his tongue wrapping around her nipples, sucking them into his mouth. His teeth grazed the hardened peaks, Mels shivered and moaned, her body arching into his mouth more. Daryl grinned against her nipple, kissing it softly before coming up to kiss Mels hard on the mouth. Her lips were pliant under his, the assault on her mouth was welcomed with the taste of whiskey on her tongue.

Daryl's callused fingers undid the belt and buttons on Mels' pants, the fabric opening up to his hands as the pants hung on her hips. He snaked his hand inside her panties, his fingers slipping between her sopping wet folds. Daryl could smell _her, _she was more than ready for him to fuck her six ways to Sunday, but he had other plans for Mels.

"Goddamn Mels, didn't know you wanted me this bad." The words left him with an animalistic growl, his cock straining against his own pants painfully. He wanted inside her, he wanted to claim her.

Mels' throaty laugh tickled his neck as she nipped at him, Daryl pulled back quickly. "Been wanting you for years Daryl, you just never saw it."

"Fuckin' uniform lines woman!" Daryl admonished her, biting her bottom lip between his teeth, sucking her in for another heated kiss. His fingers flick her clit, before plunging inside her. Two fingers curl up against her belly, making that "come hither" motion as his thumb circles over her clit. Mels mewls against his shoulder, digging her teeth in.

"Damn it woman!" Daryl breathes against her neck, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. "Fuckin' cum for me baby." His words come out a command, Mels grabbed ahold of his wrist with both hands, pushing his fingers out of her. While she would love to cum for him, she knows he's hurting. Mels quickly unlaced her boots, kicking them to the side.

She licked at his neck, mindful of uniform lines, slithering her tongue down his chest. Mels bit Daryl's nipples, eliciting a groan from down deep as her tongue and lips leave her mark farther south. Mels shivered when she comes up close and personal with his abs and the vee of his hips. God she can't help the gasp of seeing him straining against his pants. '_It's got to be painful'_ she thinks as her fingers deftly unbuckled his rigger's belt and buttons. Reaching inside his boxer briefs with one hand, she freed him, his cock springing out as her other hand pushed his underwear down.

Mels looks up into Daryl's face, seeing his eyes locked intently on hers, the dark blue eyes half lidded as pleasure courses through his veins. Mels grinned as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, digging her nails into his ass cheek. Daryl had the kind of body, hell the whole fucking package that a woman should be on her knees worshipping every goddamned day as far as Mels was concerned.

Mels ran her tongue up the bottom side of his shaft before taking him deep into her mouth. She could taste the bite of whiskey on his cock, making her hum in pleasure. Daryl groaned hard, his hands going into her hair, ripping her hair tie free. Those fire red locks tumbled out of the tight bun they usually stayed in, he threw the tie and pins, not giving a fuck where they ended up. Daryl wrapped her hair in his fists as she sucked his cock, his hips jutting against her, fucking her face.

"That's it woman, just like that." Daryl groaned as Mels hummed deep in her throat in appreciation. Tonight, Mels was his, and be damned of anything else. He could feel his balls getting tight, as much as he wanted to blow down her throat and as much as he knew she would swallow every fucking drop of him, he had other plans. Daryl pulled Mels off his cock by her hair, that tendril of precum and her spit making him shiver. Mels whimpered, she wanted to taste him, wanted him to blow in her mouth.

"Naw woman, I got better plans. Get them fuckin' pants and panties off _now_." Daryl barked at her, Mels leaned against the door, stepping out of the pants and slinking the panties over her legs and hips.

Daryl sat down in the chair, watching the show as he unlaced his boots, finishing getting naked. He reached over and yanked Mels' panties out of her hand, crushing them to his face. The heady scent of her arousal kept him hard, the panties were soaking wet as he touched his tongue to the crotch, and licking like his mouth was on her. Mels' tangy sweetness awakened the animal in him that he tried so hard to keep caged. A growl resonated through the room, as Daryl grabbed Mels by the arm and threw her down on the bed.

Mels' surprised squeak turned to a throaty groan as Daryl's tongue licked through her weeping slit, his teeth capturing her clit as he sucked hard. He pinned her to the bed with one hand just above her pubic bone, the pressure just enough to keep her where he wanted her. He plunged his fingers back into her tight wetness, knowing that when he replaced his fingers with his cock she was going to hurt. There was no avoiding that with how big he was and how tight she was.

"Ya feel that? Ya wanna cum for me doncha? Cum for me woman, I wanna taste ya." Daryl's accent was thick with passion, he could feel Mels' walls rippling around his fingers. She was close, but she was trying to hold off. Fuck that, he wanted her to gush, wanted her to soak the sheets and scream his name. Daryl sped up the pace of his fingers, alternating between nipping and pulling on the lips of her pussy and sucking her clit. He felt her legs start to tremble, she was fighting like hell to hold back.

"Goddamn it woman, fuckin' cum for me! I wanna hear ya screaming mah name!" Daryl growled, biting into her thigh as he pushed another finger into her, feeling the drenching of his fingers before the sheets were hit next.

"Oh God Daryl!" Mels' body felt like she had been struck by lightning, her back arched as she tore at the bedsheets. Her eyes snapped shut as the orgasm ripped through her, her cum soaking her thighs as she heard Daryl chuckling. Mels opened her eyes, watching Daryl's smug grin as he licked his fingers clean of her.

"Mmh, ya taste so fuckin' good." Daryl crawled up her trembling body to bite her nipples before prying her mouth open with his tongue. Mels' licked at his lips, tasting herself on him. Daryl hummed his approval that she wasn't repulsed by her own taste, feeling her delve deeper with her tongue in his mouth. He could feel his hard on pushing against his belly, he needed to get inside her. The room reeked of sex and sin, he was drunk on her and the adrenaline.

"Fuck me Daryl, I need you to make me cum again." Daryl looked in Mels' eyes, her eyes black with blown pupils, her skin was flushed with sweat.

"Woman, ya better be ready for this, 'cause once I start I'm not stopping till I blow." Seeing no indication of her backing out, Daryl nodded and rolled Mels over onto her stomach. "Get up on ya knees."

Mels complied, as Daryl manhandled her hip in his bruising fingers. She gasped when he ran the head of his cock between her folds, slicking up for entrance. Mels pushed back against him, getting a sound smack on her ass in response.

"Greedy much woman? Ya'll get it, I promise." Daryl growled, smacking her ass once more for good measure before laying one hand over her shoulder. His other hand guided his cock to her slick entrance, teasing Mels more.

Mels whined, she needed to feel him inside her, "Please Daryl."

"Please what? Beg me bitch." The animal was out for play, there was no turning back now.

"Please fuck me senseless." Mels breathed into the sheets, her face laying sideways on the bed.

"That's a good girl." Daryl plunged into her tight pussy with one smooth motion, Mels cried out at the length and girth stretching her as Daryl groaned in pleasure. So hot, so tight, so wet. He rocked his hips against her ass, feeling her pull him in more, his nails raked down her back, marking her up. Mels shuddered as he picked up the pace, his hips assaulting her ass. Daryl wrapped her hair in his fist, fucking her hungrily, his balls slapping against her pussy with wet sloppy sounds.

"Fuck woman, yer too tight, too good. I ain't gonna last long. Touch yerself. I wanna feel ya cum again. I know ya got it in ya, cum for me." He felt Mels' fingers fanatically rubbing her clit, every so often her strokes reached far enough back to tickle at his balls.

Daryl felt his balls getting tight again as heat started ripping up his spine, he was going to cum and it was going to be hard. Mels' pussy convulsed around him, milking his orgasm. A guttural growl ripped out of his chest as he marked her his, feeling his cock jerking deep within Mels.

Mels was gasping for breath as Daryl pulled out of her, shivering as his cock was exposed to the cool air of the room. He fought to regulate his breathing, stepping off the bed carefully.

* * *

He watched Mels like prey as she dressed in her clothes, shoving her panties into the pocket of his pants, a sly smile on her lips.

Daryl dressed quickly, sorting out what clothes belonged to who before looking Mels over one more time. Her legs were still a bit wobbly, watching her walk up to him, her hands on his chest.

Mels pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "Thanks Daryl. I had a good time tonight. See you at the shop."

Daryl watched Mels leave the room, tying her hair up into a tight ponytail. He grinned as he felt the slight bulge of her panties in his pocket as he closed the hotel room door behind him. Goddamn if that woman didn't have his heart in her hands in the harbor.


End file.
